


Johnlock #6

by Jeanmarco



Series: Johnlock Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Fluffy-Kiss Johnlock; Sherlock says something incredibly hurtful to John. John leaves without saying where. Sherlock must find him and makeup."<br/>-galialay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock #6

Sherlock ran a hand up through his hair, trying to keep his boredom under control. “John.” Sherlock mumbled, a hint of warning in his voice, “We need a case.” The soft clicking of John’s typing paused for a moment. The blond man turned around, fixing a glare onto Sherlock. “Can you just give me three days? I haven’t had a relaxing weekend in two months!”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and scoffed, “You’d rather sit there and blog all day rather than doing something useful?” He could see John tensing up angrily. “Whatever. I’ll do it myself. You rarely ever help, anyways.” Sherlock blurted out, immediately regretting it. John sprang up from his spot, trying not to show any expression on his face. He grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. “No, John! I-” the door was slammed and Sherlock could hear quick footsteps down the stairs. Sherlock slammed his fist on the coffee table, “Damn it!” he yelled, grabbing his own coat and running down after John. He ran out the front door and scanned the area for John. The man was nowhere in sight.

Sherlock groaned in frustration. John probably took a cab and was long gone by now. He hadn’t meant to be hurtful, but it was difficult to control what came out of his mouth when Sherlock was bored. He didn’t blame John for wanting to leave, but Sherlock couldn’t afford to let John continue thinking that he was useless to him. It wasn’t the least bit true. After all, he would be lost without his blogger. John was Sherlock’s first friend in a long time and without him, Sherlock would’ve missed out on lots of experiences. John had brought the whole new aspect of maintaining relationships with other humans into Sherlock’s life. Sherlock was obviously not as practiced in that part yet.

 

Sherlock watched people pass by as he leaned against the door of 221b, pondering as to where John may have gone. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number quickly and putting it up to his ear. It took three rings before there was an answer, “Sherlock.”

"Mycroft. Where’s John?"

  
“What? How the hell am I supposed to know?”

"Cameras you idiot!" Sherlock yelled, making two or three people glance at him warily. There was a pause over the line before Mycroft replied, "Right. Maybe if you say please." Sherlock clenched his fist that was not holding the phone. "Mycroft. This is not a game."

"I didn’t say it was." Mycroft probably already knew where John was located and was just being stubborn. Sherlock knew there would be no other way to get it out of him. He gave a reluctant sigh and muttered, "Please, Mycroft?"

"He’s in a cab on the way to that one bar that you two went to during the s-" Sherlock hung up and hailed a cab. After telling the driver where to go, he attempted to call John. It was no use and Sherlock felt his heart fold sadly. Once he arrived, Sherlock paid the driver and stood on the curb for a moment. It was getting dark, so he could easily see John through the glass window. John turned around in his chair and froze as he saw Sherlock. A frown fell upon his face and he shook his head. He walked slowly out of the bar, stopping in front of Sherlock.

"Come to nag me some more, Sherlock? Because let me tell you, I do not want to hear it! I am so si-" Sherlock closed the distance between each other and gathered John into a tight hug. John stood awkwardly for a moment before wrapping his arms around Sherlock and gathering a fistful of his coat in his hands.

"I’m sorry, John. I didn’t mean it." Sherlock said, staring at their feet as they both pulled away from the hug. John smiled, grabbing Sherlock’s curly hair and pulling him down so to meet his lips. Sherlock closed his eyes after a shocked moment and leaned into John. Once Sherlock’s body was pressed against John’s and his hands were on the short’s man’s hips, they drew apart.

"I forgive you. As long as we can take the weekend off."


End file.
